Moving Shadows
I haven't written all of the words in the chapters because most of it is just going on about clan life. Also, you wouldn't read it, would you? It would be much too long. Well anyway this story is set a long time after, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan. The clans are now called, StormClan, SeaClan, DreamClan and SunsetClan. 'Prologue' The grey tabby looked down at her two kits. The tortoiseshell she-cat opened her eyes slightly, then closed them and went back to sleep. The other, a golden she-cat yawned and curled closer to her mother's belly. The grey cat smiled. They both looked like there father. Good. She knew if Snowstar ever found out she would never see the sunlight again. She looked back down at her kits. She knew the golden kit would be called, Hollykit. She didn't know why, the name just suited her, and as the she-cat looked out of the Sky Oak at the blizzard going on outside, she knew the name was perfect. The other one however, would be Mousekit. Her tail looked so skinny and mouse-like and she had a mouse shaped marking on her back, although she knew that it was impossible. Hollykit sneezed and pushed her tiny golden paws against her mother's tummy. The grey she-cat smiled. She knew little Hollykit would be the adventerous one, always getting into trouble and being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was hard to imagine though, with her being so tiny. Outside the snow was stopping a little. The she-cat picked up her two kits. She would have to take them back to camp or they would die. So she pulled out of Sky Oak and made her way back to camp, the snow stinging her eyes. She pushed inside the nursery. Her sister, Cloverpool sat waiting at the front of the nursery. Her only kits, Skykit, was curled up asleep by her paws. "W-what are you doing here?" croaked Finchflight, opening one eye sleepily. "I found these kits in Sky Oak," The grey tabby lied. "They're mother must have been Petalnose. Her scent trail headed over back to the RiverClan camp." Finchflight nodded and returned sleeping. Cloverpool came to sniff her kits. "Have you named them yet?" she asked. The she-cat nodded. "They are Hollykit and Mousekit," she mewed, putting the two kits down and resting her tail in each one as she said their names. Cloverpool picked the two kits and layed them beside, Skykit. On the farm, in the little barn Nikita lapped gently at her newly born kits. She would call the ginger and white tom Fudge, the tortoiseshell she-cat Floss and the grey and white tom Smudge. 'Chapter 1' Hollykit stared outside into the rain. A drop of it landed on her nose, making her shiver. At the back of the nursery Dewkit and Dimondkit were mewling. They were Moonflower's newest litter. Hollykit shook her head and crawled to the back of the nursery, dodging all the paws and tails that were in the way. Her sister, Mousekit was already there and Skykit was outside with their father, Lionspirit. Mousekit sneezed, making Hollykit jump. Mousekit didn’t seem to notice. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. Hollykit’s tail drooped in disappointment. She had wanted to play with her sister. Instead she prodded Honeykit awake. Honeykit blinked sleepily. “What is it?” she asked. “Will you play mouse with me?” Hollykit asked. “Why don’t you play with Mousekit,” Honeykit suggested. That’s another way of saying no isn’t it? Hollykit’s claws slid out. Well she wasn’t going to give up. “Oh,” she meowed, trying to keep back tears. “I guess I’ll have to play with myself.” Honeykit licked her in between the ears. “Why don’t we wait until it’s stopped raining?” she asked. “It will be more fun.” “But I want to play now!” wailed Hollykit. Honeykit sighed. “Ok then,” she meowed, heaving herself out of her nest. Hollykit purred to herself. That had been hard; she had almost burst out laughing at her own behaviour. She didn’t think she had ever wailed like that before. “I’m the mouse and you catch me!” mewed Hollykit, jumping over the sleeping body of, Nettlekit. Honeykit leaped forward, but Hollykit was too fast. She was always a paw step ahead of the pale cream she-cat. Then Hollykit leaped forwards and bumped into something. She gasped. Could that have been Dewkit? Or Dimondkit? She got up quickly and swallowed in relief as she saw it was Lionspirit. He must of come to take Skykit back to the nursery. “Hey Paws,” he mewed, picking Hollykit up and placing her beside Cloverpool. “No more playing in the nursery. Diamondkit and Dewkit could get hurt.” Hollykit wasn't listening. Her gaze slipped past LIonspirit to outside of the nursery. It had stopped raining! “Can you take us outside?” she begged her father. Lionspirit nodded. “Come on then, Paws,” he purred. “Are you coming too Honeykit?” Honeykit nodded and they raced outside. They mostly just messed about outside of the nursery. Hollykit didn't think they were really playing a game, just running about. "Lionspirit," the deep voice made Hollykit jump. "Lionspirit, come over here a moment." Lionspirit let Hollykit off of his back and bounded over to Snowstar, flicking his tail for Honeykit and Hollykit to stay put. Hollykit bounded past Honeykit and to the back of the stone hollow. She could tell by the worried look on Lionspirit's face that this was something important. A plan formed in Hollykit's head until finally she knew how she would find out what it was... ---- Hollykit squeezed through a gap in the thorn barrier. She already knew they were going to SeaClan territory. A thorn snagged her golden fur. Hollykit tugged at it, trying frantically to get through. It ripped off a chunk of her fur, leaving nothing but skin and blood. Hollykit hurried the rest of the way through and bent over to lick her wound clean. Then she heard a sound that she did not want to hear. There was a rustle in the bushes, smelling strongly of cat. Hollykit scented the air, hoping with all her might that it was a SunsetClan cat. But as she did, she wished she hadn't because as the cat stepped out she knew it was no clan cat. It was a rogue... Hollykit leaped back, fur on end. The mysterious tom sat down with his whiskers twitching, clearly amused. "Kits!" he purred. Hollykit narrowed her eyes at the old tom. In a few days she would be an apprentice! But of course the rogue would'nt no that, would he? He didn't know about clan life. The rogue's gaze slipped past to Hollykit's wound. He sniffed it, then stiffened and drew back. "I am, Eclipse," he meowed. "Take me to you're leader." Hollykit mouth flew open in amazment. How did a stinky old rogue know she was part of a clan? Hollykit quickly shut her mouth, trying to look comfused. "I have no leader," she lied. "I take care of myself." Eclipse grinned, pawing the soft earth. "Take me to you're leader," he repeated. "There is to be a darkness, so hot it burns everything it touches. All four clans must move." Hollykit smiled to herself. Why did Eclipse try to sound so mysterious? Of course he was talking about fire! What else can burn everything it touches? Eclipse shoved past Hollykit and around into the forest, nose to the ground. Hollykit groaned. He was going to find the camp! She had to warn everyone. Hollykit raced past Eclipse, disappearing in the bushes. She was sure the camp entrance was only a few fox-lengths away... Hollykit felt the ground disappear from under her paws. She was suddenly falling into empty-air. Hollykit flung her paws out wildlytrying to grab onto something. There was nothing. With a gasp of horror Hollykit realised she had fallen into the the stone hollow... 'Chapter 2' A cool breeze whispered around Hollypaw as she lay under HighLedge. Nettlepaw sat beside her, his dark brown fur ruffled and bits of moss and bracken still hung from it. Hollypaw purred. "Hey sleepy head!" she mewed. Nettlepaw cuffed her around the ear playfully. Hollypaw smiled and as they tumbled aound on the ground. Category:Fan Fictions